


Floral

by Fanged_LostGirl



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanged_LostGirl/pseuds/Fanged_LostGirl
Summary: Star felt the calmest when she was covered in the love bites of Roses.





	Floral

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just moving this over from my tumblr.

Fear. Romance. Love. Lust. All different things a person can feel at one-time. They could cloud the mind if you let them. 

It was a calm night. A suspenseful kind of quiet. Protective dogs had all gone to sleep, lovers were spent, old timers were dozing in front of their box TV’s, everyone was ready for a new day. A light fog lifted from the ground, settling at around ankle level. Making anyone who walked in it feel like an angel drifting on clouds. Even if they’ve done things that others might see as a sin.

Star walked down the dark street, music bouncing around her skull, even without any music playing at all. The feeling of the plastic bags cutting into her fingers. She knew nothing was really getting cut, but it was the best way to see it. Star was lost in her mind, trying to relive today. She wasn’t ready to let go so easily.

She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, but not from being cold. She wanted to remember. If she thought hard enough then maybe she could still feel Her body. If she pressed in the right places, then she could pretend they were someone else’s hands on her.

She felt a smile creeping onto her face as she visited the memories in her head. The two of them laughing together, laying on the ground, both of their hands barely touching as she pointed out cloud shapes. 

Holding one another when the sun was setting. 

Being kissed when the sun was down.

Star let her fingers brush against her own lips, the tingling feeling coming back. It made her feel like yelling out loud. She wanted to throw the bags she was holding and just dance, twirl, and scream to the heavens. She wanted to live in this blissful state forever if she could. She felt whole.

She felt like… Aphrodite herself came down from the heavens just to lay on top of her. It was just so… perfect. The wind was gentle, the houses were hopefully far away from prying eyes, but still close enough to supply the sound of wind chimes playing here and there. Star felt a bit scared of being so close to people, but she was promised that nothing would happen. She had never seen anyone walking in this field before. The butterflies flying around them, making Star fear they would get caught in her hair, being swayed by the floral scent she gained from being close to the rest of the flowers. 

And the Rose in her arms.

But she didn’t have to worry about that for too long when she felt her hair get tucked behind her ear. The gentle caress on her cheeks, and slightly chapped lips on her collarbone. It was all perfect. The way the girl giggled when Star’s fingers traveled along Rose’s hip, trying to remember the way her soft skin felt. 

Star sighed at the recent memory, opening the side door to her house. She managed to pull the creaky door open fast enough so no noise was heard. She tip-toed to the kitchen, pulling a few flowers from her bag and placing it in the vase by the sink. Opening the fridge, she pulled the golden cans of Coors light out next and put them in the back, hoping her father would see them later, but still not accuse her of forgetting. 

Being away from home all day, doing… well things, made her dread being in this place even more. She never spent the day smiling and laughing here, like she did in the field. Like she did in Rose’s arms. 

Star closed her eyes, trying to bring back the feeling of the goosebumps from the fingers dancing on Star’s right leg. She tried to recall the way the whispers tickled Star’s ears and ne-

“Jane! Close the fucking fridge!”

Star’s eyes snapped open. She had been daydreaming in front of an open fridge and her mother had caught her looking like a fool. She quickly closed the door and turned around, facing her mother with a red face. She faltered at the image before her. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize what I was doing." 

She gripped her fingers and wrung them together, knowing what was coming next.

Her mother walked closer to her, her back stiff as a board with hair curlers in. 

"What have I told you? Do you know what would have happened if your father caught you like that? Do you not listen?”

Star felt a phantom pain shoot through her back. Nodding, she bit her bottom lip, hoping that she would be excused to go to her room. 

“Mommy I didn’t mean to, I just was thinkin-”

She snapped her jaw shut when her mother reached out and yanked a handful of her hair, pulling her down to her level. 

“What did you do to your hair? You think a man finds this mess attractive!?”

Boys.

She couldn’t help her hair being this way, but she was going to make damn sure her hair was even more of a curl ‘nightmare’ when she was given the chance. 

She waited for her mother to let her go, avoiding her eyes the best she could. Star didn’t want to lose this, she hates losing. She started with looking at the wall, trying not to not make it seem like she was giving up, her back bent at such an angle that she was in even more pain then looked. Her mother yanked harder, drawing a stiff yell from Star and almost forcing her to legs to collapse. She suddenly felt fingers close to her collarbone, confusing her. They disappeared after a moment. She realized the best way to escape faster was to play her part. To play dead. She looked down at the ground, feigning defeat. After a moment her mother finally let her go, pushing her away. 

It always happened like this. She didn’t want to give in, and show that she still had a fighting spark. But showing that she was still strong, never helped her situation. She needed to be helpless to be left alone. Star stepped around her mother and out of the kitchen.

“I’m not done with you!”

Star didn’t stop, hearing the click of a lighter and a mumble of “fucking prom” as she closed the door to her room.

That’s what Star was in her parents eyes. A prom mishap. A drunken mistake. Her mother had planned on aborting her, but when Star’s late grandparents found out, they forced her to have the baby. (Star’s never even met her grandparents on her father’s side. They probably want nothing to do with her.) Star’s grandpa made her parents have a shotgun wedding. That was also Star’s fault, it seemed. They resented her for it. Refusing to divorce due to her parents’ religion. 

After being together for so long, the one thing her parents have always agreed on is that, if they have a daughter, their daughter will be who they want. Not who Star wants. So to her parents, she is Jane. But to her… she’s Star. 

Star is excitable, Star is open or as open as she can be- Star is… well Star is a lesbian.

She would never come out to her parents. Gosh the last time she had mentioned how pretty a girl was, was when she was 11. In response her father pushed her head under the water she was cleaning dishes in. Star remembered screaming when her head was under water, and her elbow connecting with her father’s chest. He loosened his grip on her and she slammed her heel back into his crotch. When he let her go she ran out of the house, and spent the night at a friend’s. Her first crush… she remembered that night for two different reasons. 

Star let out a huff of frustration, opening her window to let in the breeze like an old friend. Pulling the screen up to let a few fireflies in her room as well. She finally laid back on her bed, feeling warm in her nightgown. Today was an amazing day, mom or no mom. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow. For the sweet kisses Rose would give Star. The whispered promise to run away. 

Running away.

Images of running filled Star’s mind as she drifted to sleep. Her beige walls seeming to close in on her, like a locked box. The cross next to her mirror peeking out under the pictures of Rose and Star together, seeming to know what she was wishing. The breeze blowing the papers from her school year, letting them dance on her desk while Star left the world. 

Star woke to the hushed sound of her parents arguing at 12 in the afternoon. She felt slightly grateful -just a tad bit worried as well- that they let her sleep in for once in her life. It wasn’t something they ever did, but she was too happy to care. She let out a yawn and stretched, a smile creeping up on her face when she thought of today. It was Saturday. Star had one full day to be happy before her parents would drag her to church.

She jumped out of her bed and threw on something flowy, twirling around and watching herself in the mirror. She was prepared to hear her parents say she looked like a floozy. But the way Star felt this morning, she just didn’t care. She contemplated calling Rose… but she was sure her parents would see that she was on the line and listen in. Star was just going to surprise her instead. 

The moment Star opened her door, the arguing stopped. She walked to the kitchen, giving both of her parents a shy smile. Her father already had a Coors light on the table, finding them earlier than last time. 

“Uh, thank you for letting me sleep in." 

Her mother nodded, looking back and forth between her and her father. The silence in the room felt heavy, almost like if Star spoke, all hell would break loose. So instead she opened the fridge door and went to pull out some food, trying to calm her stomach. 

"Jane… could you settle something for your father and I?”

Star turned around, forgetting the food all together. They must really be having a row if they needed her help. She nodded and sat down at the table, looking at her mother, waiting to hear the rest.

“See, your father thinks you were home yesterday, by yourself. But, I swear I saw you leave with one of you friends yesterday afternoon. Which is it?" 

Star raised an eyebrow, and almost laughed.

"This is what you both were fighting about?” She leaned back in her seat, smiling a bit. 

Her father slammed his hand on the table, causing both Star and her mother to jump. Her mother gripped the front of her shirt and shot her daughter a look. 

Star sat up straight and wrung her hands together. “Well… you’re sort of right mom. I did leave, but I left by myself." 

Her father went to open his mouth but Star kept talking. 

"I did meet up with a friend though. So again, you’re technically right." 

Her father leaned forward, nodding his head like he was agreeing on an opinion. 

"Oh? Well silly me, I guess. Can’t blame an old man.” He chuckled a little, sending a feeling akin to spiders crawling up Star’s spine. 

Her mother choose then to chime in after letting out a forced laugh, “So who was it then?" 

"I'm… sorry?”

Her father reached out and snatched Star’s wrist, pulling her so her front slammed on the table edge. Star looked up at him with wide eyes, filled with fear and confusion. He simply patted her wrist and gave her a smile. 

“Just answer your mother Janey. It’s rude to ignore her.”

Janey. 

Janey was the name they used when she messed up. When she was going to be forced to do their weird little punishment game. Her eyes involuntarily looked over at the small red dot on the wall going into the living room. 

She hated that thing. Hated that they’ve done this all her life. She would be forced to stand on her tiptoes and place her index finger on the dot. She wasn’t supposed to move or stop touching the dot. If she did, she would get a blow to her back. 

She shuddered and looked at her mother, finally answering her. 

“I was with Rose.”

It seemed like the moment the answer came out of her mouth, time slowed down for a few minutes. Then it finally caught back up with her as her back slammed against the side of the fridge, and her ass hit the ground. 

She stared up at her father the way a rodent looked up at a snake before it got eaten. He shoved the table aside and grabbed at Star’s shirt, pulling her up and exposing her collarbone.

_“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO DOING THAT GOT YOU THIS SHIT?!" _

Star looked down and saw the hickies on her. The same place she felt her mother’s fingers brush against last night. She felt her stomach drop out from under her, making her go numb. No…no no no Star didn’t want to be here anymore. She wanted to escape.

Her father didn’t wait for her answer and struck her right ear, making it ring, and the room spin. He shook her quickly and shoved her back against the fridge again. She wanted to drop to the ground, but she knew the moment she got down there he would start kicking her. He reached forward and grabbed the curls on the back of Star’s head. He looked over at Star’s mom.

"Plug the sink and turn on the water." 

That set Star off. She started thrashing around as her mother did as she was told. 

"Oh you remember this do you? But not the fucking lesson apparently!”

She started hitting her father in the chest, screaming at the top of her lungs so someone would hear her and call the cops. They never did, but she wouldn’t stop trying. Help would always be there… right? Star dug her nails in her father’s face and gripped him tightly, yanking down and drawing blood. His skin seemed to gather under her nails, making bile ride in her throat. She felt like she was going to vomit at the smell of it. The rusty, salty smell. It sickened her. 

As her mother went to her screaming father, Star dashed to her room and grabbed a bag that was already stuffed with clothes and cash. She heard footsteps coming closer to her, so she ran over and closed her door. She dragged her bookcase over to block it. There really wasn’t much in it but… Even if it fell, it would still keep her parents out. She ran back to her window, but took a quick peak around her room. She wondered if she should write Rose a note and leave it in her mailbox. The banging on Star’s door forced her to act fast, scribbling a hasty goodbye. It was better if no one knew where she would be going. 

A tear dropped on the paper, alerting her to the fact that she was crying. She wondered if it would be cold where she was heading. Star viciously wiped at her face and grabbed a jacket, throwing it in the bag and opening her window. She punched out the screen and climbed over it, running away as soon as her father pried her window open. 

“JANE. JANE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!”

She didn’t know if he was following her, but she didn’t want to look back just in case. 

Star kept running. Running from her parents. From her home. From Rose. From Janey. Jane. She gripped the ticket in her hand, never slowing to a jog as she neared the bus stop. 

A smile graced her face when she saw the bus heading towards her, so she snuck a look back. Feeling even more relieved that no one was following her. She took the letter she wrote and wedged it on the bus sign, hoping it would be found quickly. 

The bus made a creaking sound as it stopped, the doors opening slowly for her. 

She took a deep breath as she walked up the steps and handed the bus driver her ticket.

Star looked out the window as she sat in the back, watching her home move past her.

“Santa Carla… here I come.” Star closed her eyes, letting the rumble of the bus calm her for the long ride to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> @fanged-lostgirl


End file.
